


【圓順】鼻子蹭過來了

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia
Kudos: 1





	【圓順】鼻子蹭過來了

練習室中整齊的腳步聲伴隨著悅耳的音樂，一而再三地重複練習舞蹈直到能展現出自豪的刀群舞──是SEVENTEEN在回歸前的日常。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
身為編舞的權順榮除了要教12位成員舞蹈外，還要糾正哪裡地方該如何調整，十分忙碌。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「順榮哥，這邊的舞蹈部分是不是這樣會比較好？」李燦的舞蹈原本就不錯，但是有疑慮時總會去詢問權順榮。⠀  
⠀  
「我們忙內這部分做一次給我看下。」⠀  
⠀  
「原來這樣就行了！」權順榮笑嘻嘻地拍了拍李燦的肩膀。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
全圓佑也知道他本來就很忙，但今天一整天實在不順遂，每看見權順榮空閒的時候想去找他，結果馬上有成員湊近他身邊，這讓全圓佑感到不是滋味。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「權順榮這次編的舞還不錯呀。」李知勳啜飲著最愛的可樂之後說道。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「知勳很難得會誇我欸！」權順榮睜大眼睛注視著表現冷淡的對方。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「哥這次的舞好愛啊！」⠀  
⠀  
「期待回歸了！」⠀  
⠀  
「跟知勳哥的歌搭配起來完美。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
總之大家都紛紛讚賞這次權順榮編的舞，簡直能看見全圓佑咬著手帕的畫面了。權順榮或許是被稱讚衝昏頭，沒發覺到全圓佑的醋味強烈。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
直到大家都陸陸續續離開練習室後，權順榮也正要離開時，全圓佑叫住了他：「權順榮！」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮轉身一看，全圓佑便環抱他的腰，蹭著他的鼻子。全圓佑撒嬌的可能幾乎少之又少，連在螢幕前撒嬌僅僅只有兩次而已，使權順榮有些訝異，接著忍不住噗哧一笑。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「你是真的全圓佑嗎？」雖然不曉得全圓佑這莫名撒嬌的原因，可難得有機會當然要揶揄他囉。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「......是啦。」用膝蓋也知道權順榮怎麼可能會知道他沒來由地吃醋，否則不太可能是這個反應。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
從全圓佑眼裡似乎能看見失落的小貓模樣，權順榮趕緊滅火問道：「生氣了？」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「是吃醋你這個大木頭。」揭曉答案之後，權順榮變本加厲地笑得更豪邁，全圓佑則是想拿起離自己手邊最近的東西往他身上砸。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「哈哈吃成員們的醋真的大發！」權順榮笑到眼眶裡都泛著淚光，然而原本燃著熊熊怒火的全圓佑也被笑容給感染了，也一起大笑著。不過手上還是拿著某種凶器就是了......⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
深夜中的兩人，走回宿舍的過程以又打又鬧的模式歡樂地度過了。⠀


End file.
